ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
White Sirknight
White Sirknight is the 3rd episode of Pokémon Sky (Show). Plot Otto: Welcome to a new webisode of Pokémon Sky (Show)! Violet: We have a great webshow f- Otto: I called a friend in. (Dai walks into the room. Derwin happily greets her.) Derwin: Autie Dai! Dai: Hello, Derwin. (A small squeak can be heard. Dai looks down to see Tutroph clinging to Derwin’s leg.) Dai: Oh. Who might you be, little one? Derwin: That’s Tutroph. He’s my charge. Dai: Naww... It’s okay, little babu. (Dai picks up Tutroph.) Otto: YOU DARE BRING LIGHT INTO MY LAIR? YOU MUST DAI! (There is a good few seconds of silence. Afterwards, Dai laughs.) Derwin: That’s not a very good pun. Dai: That’s why I’m laughing. It’s so bad! (She turns around and is confronted by Dai) Violet: Dai... Dai: Violet... Otto: Oh, that’s right. Violet, could you leave? Violet: What? (Otto gestures wildly.) Otto: Go! Leave! Retire to your strange, backwards comics! Dai: You still like Steven Universe, right? It’s not that good a show, but you could maybe watch that. Violet: NOT THAT GOOD? Dai: Yeah, it’s pretty bad. White Diamond’s redemption was terribly rushed. Violet: It wasn’t a redemption! Dai: Oh. Right. Violet: And do you really think they should have shattered her? Dai: I never said that. Otto: Violet, you have the Eggxit ready, right? Violet: Yeah. (Otto teleports away, then teleports in with White Diamond and Reboot Ben.) Otto: Okay, so you turn into Shock Rock and then hit her. (Reboot Ben turns into Shock Rock and uses the bluemerang to poof White Diamond.) Dai: You didn’t have to go that far. Otto: Ah, but where’s the fun in that? Violet: Well, I’ve been taking inspiration for LGBT representation from it. Dai: That would explain Transitory. (Ben starts paying attention, for some reason.) Ben: What’s Transitory? Violet: Transitory’s a new show I’m pitching to Otto’s TV company. It’s a space action show. (The screen fades to space. Violet’s voice plays over it.) Violet: In a galaxy torn by war, a non-binary Spaciosapien named Sai Borg must fight to save the Perplexahedron. (The screen shows a Spaciosapien with dark blue metal and light blue lights wearing a cloak.) Violet: They meet a tweenage trans male Osmosian, Sora, who they mold into a sword shape. (Sai is now holding a worryingly attractive bishonen made of metal like a sword.) Violet: They fight the villain, Spacekiller and his evil sidekick (Is there a better word for this?) the Spacebreaker, which (Spoilers!) are them from the future! (It shows a Spaciosapien looks similar to Sai with a cloak and a lobster pincer, and an Osmosian with purple armor that has black lines on it and a blue square outline.) Violet: It will deal heavily with subjects like forgiveness and puberty. (It shows Sora (the sword dude) ogling his very feminine body.) Otto: And you plan to do all this on crowdfunding? (It fades back to the regular scene.) Violet: What? Otto: Yeah, I’m not greenlighting this. This script is poodoo. Violet: No, it’s not. Dai: You made the non-binary character a Spaciosapien, which is somehow both “LGBT character is an alien” and “LGBT character is a robot”. And you made the trans character literally a weapon. Violet: B-but Otto made a thing with Spaciosapiens! Dai: That was for little blind box collectibles! Otto: I cannot help it if my species is ridiculously merchandisable. Even the A10 guy bought one! Dai: Heck, I bought one! (She pulls out a miniature Spaciosapien figurine with golden metal and green lights, hold it up for a bit, then puts it away.) Otto: It’s a lucrative business opportunity, and it’s gotten me lots of things. All your show’s going to get you is a cease and desist from Aaron in 3, 2, 1... (Violet’s computer pings. She rushes over and reads the e-mail. It says “Hello, I have noticed that the designs for your new series, Transitory, are very similar to the designs for my villians, Timekiller and Time Breaker Ben. While I understand that it may have been a coincidence , I must ask you to redesign your villians so as to not be so eerily similar to mine. If you do not comply, I can take legal action.”) Violet: What? Dai: That wasn’t a cease-and-desist. (Violet is bubbling over with anger.) Violet: EVERYONE! OUT! (Everyone in the room except for Violet leaves.) ---- (Somewhere in Paris, Hawk Moth is lurking.) Hawk Moth: Yes, someone who feels so slighted, but is so very much in the wrong. (He presses evil energy into a butterfly, then lets it fly.) Hawk Moth: Fly up, up, and away, my little akuma, and evilize her! ---- (The butterfly reaches Violet and enters her glasses. A light purple butterfly outline appears in front of her face. Hawk Moth talks telepathically to her.) Hawk Moth: White Sirknight, I am Hawk Moth. You can prove to your sister that Steven Universe is good, by taking over her mind completely. But you must also take Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses! Violet: Showtime, Hawk Moth! (Purple smoke envelopes Violet. Cut to just outside.) Otto: That’s the worst thing she’s written since “My Girlfriend Is My Dead Ghost Grandma?!”. Dai: Don’t remind me. (White Sirknight barrels in. She zaps Derwin as well as White Diamond’s Gem. They turn into robots.) Otto: Bye! (Otto teleports away, while the others run.) Dai: Okay, everyone else is safe. (She pauses.) Dai: Where’s Tutroph? (Shock Rock comes in, carrying Tutroph.) Shock Rock: I got him! (Tutroph hums the Cataclysm theme.) Dai: Naw, what a coot widdle ditty! (Suddenly, Shock Rock’s chest disintegrates. A robot Cat Noir stands behind him.) Otto: Frick. TBC Noteworthy Events Major Events *TBA Minor Events *Dai makes her first appearance. Characters *Otto Maton *Violet *Dai *Derwin *Tutroph Villains *Hawk Moth (Pokémon Sky) *White Sirknight Aliens Used *TBA Trivia *This is the first time a character is akumatized. *This is made to celebrate Shock Rock Fest, but was uncomplete. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Sky Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Shock Rock Fest Category:Alien Fest